ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
EUROVISION 2016 WAR
The EUROVISION 2016 war is a draft between Delilah, Nina, Justin, and whoever else wants to take part. They will all go back and forth choosing singers who they think could possibly win the competition. We are only counting scores from the final round, so if someones pick doesn't make it to the final, they don't score any points for that person. Whoever has the most points in the end will win this draft. CONGRATULATIONS DELILAH FOR WINNING THE EUROVISION 2016 WAR Delilah – 144 points Germany2016.jpg|'Germany' Jamie-Lee Kriewitz – Ghost 26th – 1 point Latvia2016.jpg|'Latvia' Justs – Heartbeat 15th – 12 points france2016.jpg|'France' Amir – J'ai cherché 6th – 21 points Armenia2016.jpg|'Armenia' Iveta Mukuchyan – LoveWave 7th – 20 points Ukraine2016.jpg|'Ukraine' Jamala – 1944 1st – 26 points Malta2016.jpg|'Malta' Ira Losco – Walk on Water 12th – 15 points Cyprus2016.jpg|'Cyprus' Minus One – Alter Ego 21st – 6 points Serbia2016.jpg|'Serbia' Sanja Vučić – Goodbye (Shelter) 18th – 9 points Lithuania2016.jpg|'Lithuania' Donny Montell – I've Been Waiting for This Night 9th – 18 points Bosnia2016.jpg|'Bosnia and Herzegovina' Dalal & Deen feat. Ana Rucner & Jala – Ljubav je DNQ – 0 points macedonia2016.jpg|'Macedonia' Kaliopi – Dona DNQ – 0 points Greece2016.jpg|'Greece' Argo – Utopian Land DNQ – 0 points netherlands2016.jpg|'Netherlands' Douwe Bob – Slow Down 11th – 16 points Belarus2016.jpg|'Belarus' Ivan – Help You Fly DNQ – 0 points Nina – 123 points Croatia2016.jpg|'Croatia' Nina Kraljić – Lighthouse 23rd – 4 points Bulgaria2016.jpg|'Bulgaria' Poli Genova – If Love Was a Crime 4th – 23 points Russia2016.jpg|'Russia' Sergey Lazarev – You Are the Only One 3rd – 24 points Italy2016.jpg|'Italy' Francesca Michielin – No Degree of Separation 16th – 11 points Australia2016.jpg|'Australia' Dami Im – Sound of Silence 2nd – 25 points Azerbaijan2016.jpg|'Azerbaijan' Samra – Miracle 17th – 10 points Spain2016.jpg|'Spain' Barei – Say Yay! 22nd – 5 points norway2016.jpg|'Norway' Agnete – Icebreaker DNQ – 0 points Poland2016.jpg|'Poland' Michał Szpak – Color of Your Life 8th – 19 points Czech2016.jpg|'Czech Republic' Gabriela Gunčíková – I Stand 25th – 2 points Albania2016.jpg|'Albania' Eneda Tarifa – Fairytale DNQ – 0 points Ireland2016.jpg|'Ireland' Nicky Byrne – Sunlight DNQ – 0 points slovenia2016.jpg|'Slovenia' ManuElla – Blue and Red DNQ – 0 points moldova2016.jpg|'Moldova' Lidia Isac – Falling Stars DNQ – 0 points Justin – 84 points estonia2016.jpg|'Estonia' Jüri Pootsmann – Play DNQ – 0 points Sweden2016.jpg|'Sweden' Frans – If I Were Sorry 5th – 22 points Switzerland2016.jpg|'Switzerland' Rykka – The Last of Our Kind DNQ – 0 points Iceland2016.jpg|'Iceland' Greta Salóme – Hear Them Calling DNQ – 0 points Belgium2016.jpg|'Belgium' Laura Tesoro – What's the Pressure 10th – 17 points Hungary2016.jpg|'Hungary' Freddie – Pioneer 19th – 8 points israel2016.jpg|'Israel' Hovi Star – Made of Stars 14th – 13 points Georgia2016.jpg|'Georgia' Nika Kocharov & Young Georgian Lolitaz – Midnight Gold 20th – 7 points Austria2016.jpg|'Austria' Zoë – Loin d'ici 13th – 14 points Uk2016.jpg|'United Kingdom' Joe & Jake – You're Not Alone 24th – 3 points denmark2016.jpeg|'Denmark' Lighthouse X – Soldiers of Love DNQ – 0 points Finland2016.jpg|'Finland' Sandhja – Sing It Away DNQ – 0 points Montenegro2016.jpg|'Montenegro' Highway – The Real Thing DNQ – 0 points Sanmarino2016.jpg|'San Marino' Serhat – I Didn't Know DNQ – 0 points Category:Wars Category:Competitions Category:Eurovision